Jaden and I Alexis
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: [complete with Sequel]. Edited for grammar and spelling. Story line editations as well. Based of of Alexis' and Jaden's first year with a romantic thoughts involved. VP: Alexis. The blossoms of Love. Prequel to Jaden and I 2.
1. Run Away

Hello Readers, this is an old fan fic that I wrote a long time ago. This is before even 6 episodes of Yu-gi-oh GX were put out in America. I wrote this to entertain me. It was a piece that is a copyrighted piece of my computer stories but it is free to be copied by you. This is a crossover of Digimon and Yu-gi-oh GX if you want to know. This story doesn't match what happened in the series but I did research so it should be very close; so good luck reading it. I wrote a sequel which is now finished. This was updated 2/20/2007 for Spelling and gramatics. I wrote this when I was 10ish so don't be too mean to me on it. I fixed it up majorly my second time through, now that it's been 5 years. I recovered it again as of 2/20/07 so it should be even better so enjoy! Aniecä

**Disclaimer: Though in this book /fic I pretty much change a lot of the details of the series. I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Yu-gi-oh GX. I wish I did. **

Jaden and I©

Chapter 1 - I Run Away 

I was heading down to the duel arena, when a startling screaming and it scared me. A girl my age ran out as if she was being chases from out of the bushes. She was screaming in an ever so terrible fear, as she was running for life. I ran over to help her, as I saw her run into the Girls' Dormitory Pool.

"The darkness, the complete and total darkness, a concurring darkness, and monsters" She screamed as she started to drown. Hours later, she awoke somewhere unfamiliar to her.

"Finally, you're awake. You gave me a horrible scare back there." I stated. The first thing she did was look from side to side as if waiting for something to attack her, she was definitely scared. The girl stuttered trying to talk for a long time and finally started to utter some words. It was a lot of words really.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where's TK? I'm Kari Kamiya. Where's Gotomon?" Kari asked. She was full of questions and needed answers.

"Well I'm Alexis Rhodes and you're at Duelist Academy. I don't know any of TKs. Hi Kari. I'm sorry but I've never heard of a Gotomon. Is that a Duel Monster? However, I've never heard of that card. I'm 15 years old. So, how old are you?" I said starting to talk to her, trying to calm her down.

"TK is my boyfriend and Gotomon is not a Duel Monster. She's a Digital Monster. She is a solid living being in this world. I'm 16 years old and T.K. is too. So where has the darkness and terror gone?" Kari asked in fear; still looking everyway waiting for them to attack.

"We battle with these 'monsters'. We get damage equal to their damage. That could be what you're talking about, and fearing. The only real danger is in the duel; but it's not really that much at all. I win most of my battles anyway. I guess you're from a different world. Dueling is a world wide event and you said 'in this world' meaning that you must not be from this world." I answered trying to explain and understand at the same time which made things difficult.

Neither of them realized this little bit of information, was just the beginning of all the information they would have to receive and it would be hard for everyone to understand. Especially, Jaden who had never understood half the stuff he was told by anyone. Though I figured he'll be fine after a while.

"Come on. I need to take you to see my friends." I said helping her up. She followed me over to the Slifer Red Doors which wasn't very far.

"Jaden, Syrus, anyone home?" I asked as we walked into the Slifer Red Dorm. No one answered. Kari was discussed with the dirt and grim in the dorm. She walked around and she was kind of confused.

"Who are Jaden and Syrus?" Kari asked as I continued to search around the dorm. I was looking for Jaden and Syrus' scrap deck. I had a plan, but I wasn't going to tell Kari, at least not for a while.

"Jaden is my best friend. He is my age and so is Syrus and Syrus is Zane Truesdale's brother. Jaden should be back by now. He probably got into another duel with Zane or someone." I said sighing. I found a large box, picked it up and continued to talk to her. "Jaden is the Second top duelist here. I'm third and we're both behind Zane. Zane is cool, don't talk much, but he is mysterious. He likes being outside at strange times of the day though; he's a sort of loner to explain him."

"Zane must be top duelist at your school, right. What's in the box, Alexis?" Kari asked as she followed me out the door shutting it with discus, from the dirt of the dirty dorm. We walked down and Jaden came running down the road and straight into Kari. I sighed and smacked my forehead.

"Sorry, I'm busy Alexis." Jaden said as he sat on the ground picking up his cards that had fallen to the ground. I stopped him in his tracks. Jaden saw that I had something to say. He stood up and jogged in place while I talked.

"Jaden this is Kari Kamiya, Kari this is Jaden Yuki." Jaden waved as he jogged on to the dorm on the hill. Kari was looking at me as if I was crazy, for liking Jaden. My Obelisk Blue friends did the same thing, trying to get knock sense into me. I liked Jaden for his skills and his overconfident and caring ness toward others.

I went to my dorm with Kari. I told her to stay in the dorm and not to leave unless I told her too. I left the room, locking it. Soon I returned carrying another box and dumping the new box into the other, I left with an idea in mind.

I ran down to Mrs. Fontaine's office. My plan was to enroll Kari to the academy. That way we could learn more about each other. I hope that and just maybe find out if my brother is trapped in another world. I would do anything to find my brother.

I just realized, Kari had no skills, and no existence anywhere in this world, at least not to my understanding, would take a lot more than a 'Can my friend, Kari come to the academy with me?' to get her into the school.

I ran back to my dorm and we had to learn about each other a lot before I could learn to trust her. "Kari, let me start by telling you all about me. We are going to be friends so let's start by learning about each other." I told her. She nodded and I began.

"This is my dorm; I live here with my two friends. Their names are Mandy and Jasmine; they only hang out with me sometimes. I stay at DA all the time. I'm an Obelisk Blue Student. Some people refer to me as the Queen of Obelisk Blue. I never consider it. Obelisks hate Slifers all except for me. I never consider that, either. Zane, Jaden, and I are the top duelist at DA.

My brother disappeared without a trace 2 years ago. The only trace we have found since then was his portrait. Jaden is helping me along with Zane. Zane is okay, though he cares only about Obelisks a little too much.

I'm 15 years old, a great duelist like volleyball, and swimming, dueling, watching duels, but most of the time I'm watching Jaden's duels and searching for my brother." I talked on and when I stopped, I had no secrets. Well, maybe a few, but yet again those were too obvious for her not to notice.

"I'm Kari, I'm 14 years old. I love being with my Digimon and visiting the digital world. I rule there and I have problems with my body. My body destroys itself. I get sick a lot and I am the Queen of the Digital World.

I have the crest or symbol of light. It symbolizes my 7 friends and my unity, the sun's power and light, and the 8 points of Digi-power. It and the crest of Hope are the two strongest and hardest to control powers.

T.K. has the crest of Hope. He is just like Jaden, over confident at some points. T.K. and I like the digital world better than the other worlds in much more peaceful." Kari had finished and I was staring awkwardly. "What Alexis is something wrong?" Kari asked.

I answered Kari oddly, "Yes, how many worlds are there? See my brother disappeared into a strange place and I was kidnapped and taken to a strange place. It was dark and scary. I think he called it the…

"…Shadow Realm. Darkest Place in the world, it draws to itself only the lighthearted people. Sadly, it tries to eliminate the good. You might have heard of Shadow Duelists. I always thought that you could only get pulled into but sadly, The Millennium Items can pick and trap people in the Shadow Realm. So why did they pick you?" Kari had explained a lot but I needed more answers.

"He wanted Jaden and since I was the easiest and most valuable thing to Jaden, he took me. My brother is a different story. He tried to duplicate the Shadow Games and you know what they say if you play with fire, you're going to get burned. Well, it's the same with the Shadow Realm. They almost got Jaden and I, as well." I answered her question and I handed her two pictures. They were scaring her. "You okay, Kari?"

"Yeah, but this is bad. Tampering with powers this strong is dangerous. You might see your brother again. The chance is slight but if Jaden can battle and save you once he could probably save your brother." Kari replied. She wasn't scared just concerned, for me and for the whole world. I felt the weight of the whole world crushing me and I felt better now that I had Jaden and Kari helping me hold the weight. I know this sounds funny but the more people help me the worse I feel. I feel I'm putting them in danger, and the chance they'll survive is getting greater but if it's even some, I'm concerned.

"You know what? I know how you feel. I have an older brother too. Tai, he is just like Atticus. If he had not tampered with the Digi-egg in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess. You look very upset today is something bothering you. You are worried aren't you… about Jaden, right?." Kari was getting into all of my business. I guess I was a bit too obvious for my own good anyway. I didn't feel like worrying about her finding out about that or worrying for Jaden tonight anyway.

"I think we should go to bed and get a good night's sleep. It's a Saturday and we need our rest. I'll set up a cot in my closet, my closet is about is big as Jaden's room. The girls will be fine with it." I said. I talked to my friends and they were very concerned on why I was not being my normal self. I told them that I'm still in astonishment of how Jaden found that picture of Atticus. They are going to be snoopier more than ever now that I'm hiding something, so I'm only going to have to talk to them about only the necessary things.

Kari agreed with me she was more concerned with me than I was with anything right now. I am out of my wits trying to figure everything else out. I wish someone else were here to help me out.

Jaden seems to talk to his duel monsters. It works it calms him down he defiantly is calmer. He seams to hear things to help him play the game. I wish I could talk to my duel monsters.

Later that night, after Mandy and Jasmine were asleep. I went into my closet and talked with Kari about why I was upset. She told me that she dragged in more people than she should of, trying to save her world. She also told me that she was very young when this whole thing started, she didn't know she brought this upon herself. She remembered how Tai would always blame himself when something went wrong or someone got hurt. She understands why now.

I told her how I have been keeping everything secret for a while only Zane and I knew about this, I have no clue how Jaden found out about that place but I don't usually refuse help so this time wasn't any different. I was still scared because I knew if he knew he would drag Syrus and Chumsley into it to. I was fine with Jaden putting danger is Shadow Realm danger because he could get himself out but Syrus and Chumsley couldn't do even when there lives are in danger. She asked me about myself.

I knew from the beginning that I was putting myself in danger; I never did care what happened to me like my reckless dueling strategies. I now understand the vary point to all of this and it's beginning to frighten me.

I woke up the next day and went to class. I liked the class it was on judging on how well a deck's constructed. It taught how different strategies work for different people. It was a great class; it taught me that decks like mine have ups and downs to every element.

Jaden had a hard time with the concepts but he constructed his deck with barely any down points which is very hard to do. I had enrolled Kari, as a trial student for two months if she did well she can stay if not she'll just stay hidden in the closet. It'll be fine, she is going to do great, with the extra deck cards Jaden has plus the skills he has with combinations. I also know how to build card decks with all weak cards. I passed the test easily and taught it to Jaden easily. He is easily bored that's why the classes are hard on him.

(Flashback) –Revised Edition-

"Jaden! Pay attention!" I yelled. He was sleeping on his desk through classes, again. I sighed. He opened his eyes, sitting up and wiping the sleep from them. I sighed, "You're soooo not taking these classes seriously Jaden." I said.

"They're boring." He said. "You think you can teach me this stuff? I know I can't teach myself. If you're that willing to make me smart then why don't you teach me?" He begged.

"What? How am I supposed to help you?" I asked.

"Just try, please?" He begged. "They'll kick me out. I am at the bottom of all my classes, except the dueling classes." I sighed, I guess it wouldn't hurt to help him. I went to the dueling room.

"What to start with?"

"Duel Construction?" He asked. "I'm good at it so it's a good place to start, right Lex?"

"I guess. You have a good deck you're right. You'll just need some help with trying to arrange your strategy to match you!" I said happily. He sat down next to me at a table and we laid out his deck in front of us. "What's your DR?" I asked him.

"Um… help me out with the terminology won't you Lex?" I sighed.

"Deck Ratio. 1:3:1. Like that."

"Ah." I waited him to respond. I sighed. "I don't know. You thought I knew. Of course I wouldn't Alexis. That's hilarious." I sighed.

Tutoring Jaden was a total nightmare. I had to bring everything to simpleton's terms and went through with him slowly but surprisingly he was really good at it, like he said. He knew what to do to make a strong deck he just needed the 'big words' so that he could apply them to the test. I talked to the teacher and he let me make an assistant paper for Jaden that translated the terms from 'Jaden' to 'Professor' terms. It was annoying but it gave him his first real chance at doing well at class. He did better, a lot better. He was glad for my help.

(After Exam) He ran up to me. I was talking with Mandy and Jasmine. "Hey Lex!" Jaden called. I turned around. "I wanted to thank you for tutoring me yesterday and that paper. It was easier thanks to you. I think I actually got a good grade. Thank you so much. Well I see you're busy, so bye." He ran off and I simply nodded.

"You're welcome." I didn't tutor him much after that. A few times in different classes. Once, I made him a similar paper to that one he had everything he needed to do it on his own. He actually paid attention when I was tutoring him, surprisingly.

(Flashback Over)

If I could turn a slack off like Jaden was when it comes to grades into a B average student with one lesson with a real attentive student like Kari, she would surely be great.


	2. An invited Stranger

Chapter 2 - An Invited Stranger? 

Mandy and Jasmine woke me up because there was a knock on the door. I wondered why they would wake me up for that, unless it's Jaden or Zane. I open the door to a stranger and I scream waking up Kari, as well as slamming the door on the stranger's face.

"What going on?" Kari leaps out of her bed with extreme danger larking in her eyes. She opens the door and screams. She jumps around and let's the stranger in. "Hey T.K. these are my roomies Alexis, Mandy and Jasmine. I'm so excited you're here. I thought you would never show up." Her face was that as if she hadn't seen him in forever. Her eyes had tears in them. She hugged him as if there were no chance she'd see him again. He held her tight in his arms.

"Kari, who exactly is he? Can't he wait 'till it's a considerable hour of the day to come here? I need my sleep." Jasmine yelled at Kari. Jasmine was about to go slap Kari. Then TK walked up to her and said …

"Hello Jasmine, I'm T.K. I'm sorry it was hard enough to get around here without getting caught, it's even harder when you don't know where you're going to; I mean I couldn't find Kari and then looking around here, it was so hard." T.K. was trying to get to Jasmine that it was tough being here and not knowing where you're going.

"Alexis another person who you have to enroll at our school, are you crazy? Mrs. Fontaine is going to go nuts. Where do you expect to put him… wait? Alexis, don't you dare, Alexis, you hear me stop thinking that right now!" Mandy was yelling at me with her loudest yelling. I wasn't listening to whatever in the world she was saying.

I picked up the phone and called Jaden. "Hi Jaden, hey meet me at the girls' dorm pool. I have a favor to ask you." I hanged up the phone. I knew Mandy and Jasmine thought I was crazy. "You really expected me to hide two people in our closet. Especially a boy, I don't think so! TK, here is the rules of dueling, and a deck. Jaden, Syrus and Chumsley will teach you your exam is in the morning don't be late. Chumsley is a little younger than you but he'll help get in."

We walked over to the lake. I rowed over to Jaden's boat with T.K. "Jaden this is T.K. He is a new student trying to get in; can you help him out? He has a deck and he read the rules just try to get him thrugh and he has his test in the morning. He can't be late, meet you there thanks a bunch Jaden." I rowed away.

(Morning)

"Today's duel test will be friends vs. friends. We have two new students trying out. Kari and T.K. please come out on the field you will be battling second after Alexis Rhodes and Jaden Yuki. We will also have duels with Lisa Penn vs. Zane Truesdale, Molly Yuki vs. ME Truesdale." The announcer announced it as Kari and T.K. got out on the field. There were a lot of new students trying out. I was surprised that Jaden had a sister and so did Syrus. I had a duel to prepare for but I had some new questions.

"I guess it's time to battle Jaden. This time you and me will be judged by the whole school. So don't do anything to embarrass you or me. Let's Duel!" I was glad to finally battle against Jaden again and I knew his weakness. I have improved and so has he but this is going to be a great duel.

"I won't make a fool of you or myself. Just be prepared for a real duel. I'm doing my all (I agreed that I would do my best too). Let's Duel!" Jaden was all excited and ready for my duel. Well it wasn't long before our duel was stopped by a crazy boy named George. He was of course insulted by Jaden's Sliferness. He demanded that strangely I duel him first. He wanted to show his worth as an Obelisk Blue so that I would 'stop looking for strength in the wrong places'. I told him I knew what kind of duelist Jaden was and to step off.

I rule the Obelisk Blue duel he'll listen to me. He stepped off, I loss the duel by 150 life points. Our duels are always close he did his dueling move. The Crowd cheered and I was happy, Jaden is a great duelist if Syrus and Chumsley pulled there act together they might be able to go to Ra Yellow. I am always glad to duel Jaden it's such a learning opportunity. Jaden has such great cool under pressure. He does like my dueling type which is not much different to his. Jaden's great attitude toward dueling makes this school more fun and enjoyable.

It was time to see who would and who wouldn't make it into Duel Academy. Kari and T.K. would be tested on Deck Bases, Deck Type, how well you use a card and a lot more. I was just glad they both had a chance. Kari and I had studied all night hopefully Jaden had helped T.K….a little. Kari had been studying up until the last second. Kari was into her studies. We had a big exam before the duels, Kari was studying with T.K. Kari is easily disturbed during her studying; which of course caused a disturbance in the class.

"Mrs. Fontaine this class is much too loud can you quiet them down please." Kari rebuked the tiny sounds of people walking down the hallway. I was at fear of how Mrs. Fontaine would reply to her sudden during test outbreak.

"Miss. Kamiya this class is completely silent if you would like to complain please complain to the principal." Mrs. Fontaine took her outbreak seriously.

Kari tried to rebuke the teacher. "Well I…" I covered Kari's mouth, "She is very sick; I'll keep her quiet" I had stopped her and the teacher had to told me to quiet her.

It was time for the duel of T.K. vs. Kari. T.K. had slept thru Mrs. Fontaine's battle strategy course. So did Syrus and Jaden but that was old news.

The duel was over in 6 minutes. T.K. had a small clue of what he was doing and Kari dueled like Bastian Misawa. He is the most logical person at the school; everything he does has a formula.

After the duels, Kari and I visited Jaden. "Hi Jaden, good duel; How come you never told me you had a sister. You two Syrus, you should have told me?" I think they were a little surprised.

"Jaden has a problem with Molly. She treats Jaden like a 5 year old. She is so independent since their mom was lost a war. Her name is spelled 'M-E' which is pronounced like Emme. ME is better than me at everything. She knows it and she rubs it in my face." Syrus was upset even more than normal about his sister staying here.

"I understand if my brother was here I would be upset too." I so understood, siblings are a mess of trouble, they make everything a fight.

"I thought you were here with your brother for a little before well you know." Jaden asked.

"Sadly no, I barely remember anything about him. He was 3 years older than I was. I miss him." I was very sad and about to cry.

"I'm sorry Alexis, well what do you think about this new anytime in term duel entry. I think it's a challenge for them to join in the middle of the term but that's there choice." Jaden was concerned for me; he wanted to stop me from crying so I tried to stop.

"I think it's nice to filter in some new completion. Just more challenging duels, like that Lisa beating Zane, that's a surprise." I replied feeling better and ready to talk.

"She's no challenge. She is the world champion in our age group. She came late to give us a real challenge late in the term. I talked to Mandy last night. She was really detailed about every student here." Kari had entered in the conversation at the right time. Kari and T.K. walked away into the forest and I suspected they would be looking for the Shadow Realm.

"Nice duel Alexis. Jaden is quite a challenge to beat, not like my brother Syrus." A girl with dark blue-greenish hair like Zane, it was shoulder length hair in a yellow jacket had started talking. I recognized her as ME from the following battle. She had won the duel vs. Molly. "My duel was easy, Molly no where as good a duelist as Jaden. She doesn't deserve to be a Ra Yellow never mind me mentioning her being here." Our group here didn't except here but Mandy and Jasmine did. They liked anyone who could insult people as well as she did. I went to bed and ignored them, deciding who they should hang out with them picked 1 new person which was of course ME.

I was not surprised that they picked ME. ME was a self centered brat. She was even more self centered that Mandy and Jasmine, they both had no siblings but ME had 2 boys and she still was a stuck up little bratty girl. I was concerned for Syrus and Jaden. They're lives couldn't get worse. I went over there, and boy was I surprised.

"Alexis please tell Syrus he can't leave. He has to put ME in her place. She's a little girl and no where near a great and promising duelist you are." Jaden was ready to kick Syrus into his brains.

"Syrus, listen to Jaden he knows what he's saying, he's been taught right. He knows not to give up." I spoke and something of it got to Jaden and only if it could get through to Syrus. Jaden jumped up and ran to the Ra Yellow dorm. We wanted to follow, but I knew why. Therefore, I went anyway. I listened by the door.

"Molly, thank you for all you've done for me. Someone reminded me that you have the right to be protective. You taught me to be confident and never give up. Mom would be proud of you, thanks." Jaden was thanking Molly for being nice. I left after that I had discovered that Jaden had lost his mom that's why Molly was so over protective.

I was so surprised with Jaden. You never saw Jaden with a smile or having fun and laughing how can he hold that up when he has no mom? Molly must be a great person, and but I had more questions. Where was their dad, but I had to wait for all the questions.

I went back to my dorm. ME was there, I grabbed her. I pulled her to Jaden's dorm. "What are we doing at Syrus' dorm, Alexis?" ME was not the point of this meeting it was Syrus.

I knocked on the door and came in. "Syrus, here is ME. Duel her now! You need more confidence. She has too much or even better…" I ran off. I was going to Mr. Blain I told him that Syrus wanted to challenge ME for her position in Ra Yellow. I ran back. "Syrus you and ME have a duel in one hour at the Ra Yellow arena. See you there ME, get prepared." I was serious.

"Wow Sy, you have a duel and you could move up, that's what you wanted right." Jaden was so up beat and confident.

"A duel, Alexis can you cancel it please. I don't want to duel her." Syrus was all down and confident less. "I'll lose and my brother will be ashamed of me."

"Come on Sy, she's no where as good a duelist as you. You can beat her think about all the duels you have won; she won one against my sister. You can do it."

Well we prepared his deck. We walked him to the arena. I knew he could do it. It was interesting. I secretly invited Zane, Syrus needed to prove even more to Zane that he is a good duelist.


	3. Duel of the Siblings

Chapter 3: Duel of the Siblings 

ME had a Pixie Power Deck but it had little effect against Syrus when he activated the field card mechanic shop. It raised his and lowered hers and he beat her. All Zane had to say is "wow he can beat his little sister." I had a feeling all that pressure on Syrus gave him the edge to duel, and Zane new that. Zane didn't show a very much of an impression but enough for me to know Zane was proud.

Someone was clapping after the duel it was Molly. "Great Job Syrus, you beat your sister up the first day she got here. You're a great person." Molly was smart talking Syrus.

"You, Molly let's duel. No one smart talks my friends and gets away with it, especially some one who tries to beat up there own team members and there family's friend." I said, challenging her. I was upset for Syrus and Jaden's sakes.

"Sorry, I like to stay in my league. You are so not. Anyone could beat an amateur like you." Molly was enjoying embarrassing me in front of my friends. I knew and they know Jaden is an Obelisk Level Duelist but she doesn't but I wasn't giving her a chance. She needs to learn her place.

"I bet I could beat you. You need to be put in your place and that's not as an Obelisk Blue Duelist and that's what I am." I was ready to show her why I am an Obelisk.

"No, let me do the honors. I think I'm going to join Sy as a Ra Yellow Duelist. Let's go, I'm ready to duel and I hope you are." Jaden had wanted to put Molly in her place. She has a place as caring for Jaden but not beating up on his friends.

I didn't refuse to let Jaden duel his sister. I guessed that if Jaden proved how great a duelist he was she might see why I lost to him. Jaden beat her in two rounds, all she did is play defense monsters, and once Jaden fusion summoned Flamed Wingman with the special effect of the subtracted difference, it was over. Jaden & Syrus were one-step closer to being Obelisk Duelist and both were certainly ready for the title.

I clapped and then she decided to be stupid. "I knew I had no chance with such a great duelist as Jaden. You had a chance and you still lost." Molly was strange, I just clapped, Syrus jumped happily and Bastian just smiled.

This was just the start of all the sibling trouble. Syrus had a burst of confidence from his duel with ME. He became very over confident. I took him down; it was easy he didn't focus. He was easy to beat all the time.

After that, it was just another thing. Jaden wanted to see if he could beat Zane now but Syrus wanted to duel Zane instead, I locked Syrus in the Janitor's closet. He didn't enjoy it but it got him back in him mind.

"Hey Alexis did you hear of the best duel in the school it's going to be big. I thought you should know it's against your friends. You know Syrus and Zane." Lisa was big on Duel Gossip.

"Syrus is going up against Zane again. I guess I'll have to lock him in a closet again." I jumped up, grabbed my deck and duel disk and ran out the room.

"But the duel is Zane and Syrus vs. ME and Molly. Do you think you should get in it?" I stopped, Lisa was right; this must be family matters I should stay out. I put my stuff down and kept on preparing my deck.

It was two days until I saw Jaden and Syrus again. I was very sad. I thought that Zane, Syrus, ME and Molly had gotten themselves expelled out of DA. Then I decided to talk to the head master. He was excited to see another match. He didn't like sentencing the expulsion match; but with things a major as this. It has to be done. That's what he says.

No one except those four Mrs. Fontaine, Mr. Banner and Dr. Crowler know what happened. Lisa says they were dueling unofficially for expulsion papers. However, I don't think that they know how to file expulsion match.

I went to Jaden's room and barraged in. "What happened with Syrus last night Jaden." I was serious; I take things like people getting expelled seriously. I remember how upset I was when Jaden was about to get expelled. I was so scared that they might lose. I was so concerned what might happen to them. The duel lasted a while.

Once thing I can't understand is how Bastian Misawa can be so smart and still doubt that Syrus and Zane could lose the duel with the skills of them put together and them having doubles of every card the other has. This would be a better duel that I've seen before.

"Jaden are you here?" I walked around until I found them. Well him it was Chazz Princeton. Chazz was an Obelisk Blue like me except he left and took a break from dueling he takes the breaks often because of too much pressure. His family is rich.

"Alexis what are you doing here?" Chazz was surprised to see me here. The Obelisks treat me as a present a jewel they'd never let me be with Jaden and his other friends, as if I care what people my 'dorm' thinks I should or shouldn't hang around with.

"I'm here to find out what happened in the duel between Syrus, Zane and them." I was just as surprised to see Chazz here, as he was to see me away from my 'crown & palace'.

"Well nothings happened yet. I get to move to Ra Yellow and well I get to change over and Jaden is…"Chazz covered Syrus' mouth. I ran off to the duel field.

I met up with Zane and we walked over to the duel field. There was no duel. I walked back to Jaden's dorm. A Slifer Red girl was there. She peaked out from out of the door. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" It was a young girl named Blair. Molly had come in looking for Jaden also. Molly always seemed to frighten me with her oh so girly presence.

She sat down sitting very sadly on Syrus' bed. "I looked everywhere for Jaden and I can't seem to find him" I got up and left the room with out Molly noticing me. I walked over to the cliff behind his dorm. Jaden was sitting there under a tree, by the cliffs.

I sat down next to him casually. I knew he wanted to be alone so after a few minutes. I got up and walked away. "Hey Alexis what do you think about my sister?" Jaden had been worried about her and she was worried about him.

"I don't know her very well so I wouldn't know but right now there are a few people back at your dorm looking for you." I knew that they were close. He knew she didn't belong here and so did she but she stayed and worked hard for him but I couldn't say that. Jaden is a good person and since they're family, I suspect they both are nice and kind.

I walked home to my dormitory and of course, I found Sam there. She was sad. She was so glad to see me. She wanted to talk to me. "You're so pretty and so good with boys like Zane and Jaden. How do you do it? You're a great as a duelist too." Sam loved to act like a boy and admire boys by being and acting like them.

"Sam, well one you are strange even to Jaden's standards. You need to be yourself. You are kind and a great duelist and very sincere. Just act like that and they'll notice you for that. Zane and Jaden are both not very fond of girly girls, they both like duelist that are duelers that have a girlish charm. Just be yourself. Now between you and me, Jaden notices me for my skills and we are very good friends but my seriousness does scare people away." I gave my best advice and she was happy.

Nevertheless, she decided she still had a lot to learn and she stood up to Zane and when she's in girl chaser mode, nothing stops her. Zane noticed her and Jaden, I laughed at her, and Zane she was very cute in his own personal way.

She got on her boat and left. "Bye everyone see you next year and next year I'll be up for another girl's duel." Everyone laughed at Jaden and she was ready to be herself and dress like herself. I told her to come back and come be with us next year. (Us as Mandy, Jasmine, and me, she'll fit right in with those two boy crazy girls.)

"Jaden Yuki where have you been you has been gone for way too long. I was so worried about you. You could have died." Molly has gone crazy and mean.

"Why can't you be a normal girl and have other girls as friends instead of being my mother, Molly. I just want you to stop caring too much." Jaden was a little tough. She was a little obnoxious and mean, but that was harsh. She started crying and left duel academy but she would be back I knew it.

"I think you were too tough on her. You have to be a little considerate of her feelings." ME told him. ME was right Jaden was too hard on her. She was just trying to care for him. He could've been a little nicer.

"I always imagined her doing something crazy and she interrupting me dueling and I lose the duel for the interruption. Then my duel monster walks of with her. I was too hard but she needed to back off." Jaden was too hard.


	4. Lost and Found

Chapter 4: A Lost & Found 

It had been a week, I haven't seen Kari and T.K. and I'm beginning to get concerned. I decided to ask Jaden, Syrus, and Chumsley to come with me. I'm going to tell them in the morning.

"Hey wake up, wake up. I've found it. The entry gate to The Shadow Realm, I told Jaden to come. It will be us three. I can't put any more people in danger." She sadly looked at the ground. She was very sad and upset.

"Where's TK? Where is he Kari? Come on tell me!" I grabbed her and shook her back and forth.

"Darkness has him. Actually, I'm not going with you, Take Zane. He can…" She paused and looked sadly again. "Duel" What did dueling have to do with this. She knew I didn't know what she was talking about; why was she acting like this?. "You duel them, to save yourself. Then they take your soul and if you win you get the soul but if you lose, they take that soul and you get a Katea4.1 a voodoo doll. I found a box of them and well Alexis you know what happened to you're brother."

"So you're saying that TK and my brother are stuck in a key gateway. Where are there bodies? So you're not going so how will we get around and who knows how to duel them." I was scared and frightened.

"Jaden, Jaden dueled them once before, and saved someone you know, Alexis Rhodes. Jaden dueled at the Dorm back there a while ago and the first of the 7 killed are gone. There is 7 more of each to save. Your brother being one of them" I was not scared. I forgot that I had been there once before, I know that place. Jaden and I can do this. I just hope that the 7 remaining people can be saved.

There was a knock at the window. I just sat on my bed sadly. Kari walked over to the window. It was Jaden. He threw a pebble. I left the dorm but before I could leave I grabbed the box of Kateas, left the room, and went to Zane's room. I knocked, hopping not to bother anyone except Zane. I didn't, I woke up his whole dorm. They were about to challenge me to a duel when Zane stepped in. He told me he couldn't help me. I didn't know why he couldn't but I could guess I would find out. Jaden and I walked to the dorm. I read what it said on the wall about the Katea. It said something about the Kateas being a holding place for souls. It refers to it as the last resting place of bad duelists. The Shadow Realm is the darkest area of the Millennium Puzzle. It could hold souls that were lost and it was the center. They were scattered and now anyone could seal people's souls in the stone, Katea. It says that anyone who bothers the souls of those in the Katea will be over come and become slaves to its immense powers.

We walked on to the floor were Jaden had battled for my life once before. He still believes that he never did battle in the shadow Realm and he didn't. He battled in a Shadow Game. You had to lose to be in the Shadow Realm, and he won. I was saved and I am so glad I have friends like him to save me. I walked over to the gateway and then I woke up in the Shadow Realm. It was not time to give Jaden time to wake up. I shook him and shook him. He woke up with his normal glad to be here excitement. The box was on the ground next to me. It was glowing and it lead us into another room; it was the Valley of Darkness. I had read about this in the ancient book that they had discovered in Atticus'ss dorm along time ago. It was a slip of paper and a card; it said " Valley of Darkness". I thought he would be here but he wasn't then it was an earthquake. I fell down, and then a figure came out in the distance.

I knew who it was easily, it was Atticus; My lost brother who disappeared in his dorm. I guessed he would be the first to play with the shadow duels. He had to have lost when he first came here, or he wouldn't be trapped here. I was sad and scared. Evil is powerful and I just hopped that Jaden could win and my brother could go back to normal.

The duel lasted what it seemed to be many days. I sat there watching them duel Jaden was winning but it was very close. A Legendary Dragon Deck vs. an Elemental Hero Deck. It was an immense duel. I watched the duel and when it was finally over my brother's Katea changed into a pendant. My brother's soul was free and pure. He could return. That was the last of what I remember. I woke up and I was in my bed back at my dormitory. I looked around. Where was my brother and where was Jaden?!

"Alexis you're finally awake. I though I'd have to take you to the hospital too." It was Kari. "I was so frightened you haven't done anything or moved in a week."

"A week?! Where are Jaden and Atticus? Are they okay?" I was scared that something happened to them. "It was just an explosion at the end of the duel as the Katea disappeared and Jaden got the locket and that's it. That's all I remember".

"Well I have fair news and worst news. One, Jaden and Atticus are in the hospital, their bodies are in terrible condition but you aren't messed up near as much, badly but not as bad." I looked at myself; I was badly hurt. I could walk but it would take a while for the pain to go away. "Two, I read up on all about the Katea and the pendant Jaden had with him when they returned and I found out a lot."

I asked Mrs. Fontaine to take me to the hospital to see my brother, Atticus, and she took me. I went in and visited my brother. He was on an air oscillator. He probably wasn't use to the air so his heart couldn't survive very easily. I walked over to Jaden's room it was empty. I walked down the stairs when I found to the stupidity effect. Chumsley was caring Jaden out of the hospital and Syrus were just letting them leave.

"You are absolutely not taking Jaden out of this hospital. That's illegal and just completely stupid. He is in so much danger from that duel and you're not leaving." I was annoyed by their stupidity to take Jaden out of the hospital. I let them go only because Mr. Banner had come over to sign Jaden out of the hospital anyway. We also met up with Chazz and Bastian they had also tried to visit Jaden during his hospitalization. I was glad to get out of the hospital, all I could think about is the great chance Jaden and Atticus had of dying.

Everything was as normal as it could be than I received a call from the hospital. "Miss. Rhodes you brother is back to upstanding normal condition you can pick him up. He will still need more rest, good-bye." It was someone in the hospital, I was so glad my brother could come back to the Academy. Dr. Crowler brought Atticus back to the academy with a new plan to overtake Jaden of course. I was just as down as normal but then I saw him. I did nothing but sit and smile. I never showed people how I truly felt. I smiled at him. He walked over me.

"Hey Alexis, you miss me? Do you know who this Jaden character is? Dr. Crowler said he was an overconfident Slifer slack-off, who is a real trouble-maker. This Jaden seems like a great guy; beat a professional teacher's deck and other top level student." Atticus really wanted to know Jaden. I smiled bright. I nodded.

"Jaden's a really guy; everyone here is just jealous of his awesome dueling skills. He likes my dueling strategies. I was just over at his dorm. However, you really should get some rest. He is an obelisk level duelist he almost beat Zane, what an amazing duelist." I was quietly thinking about Jaden. We didn't have a normal relationship. We both admire the awesome attitudes and dueling abilities of the other. I was kind of different from other girls. I was the "Princess" of Obelisk Blue. I prize trophy for the best duelist in the school. I wanted freedom to hang around with anyone. I have solved family problems from the worst to the best. Like how Zane and Syrus use to despise each other. Then we have, well Jaden's inability to let Syrus be down and unconfident lead him to duel Zane and get Syrus' confidence back. Jaden and I make a great team.

I awoke to another knock on the door; I think I might install a doorbell just to add a little music into my wakeups. I opened the door.

"Alexis have you seen Jaden? I haven't seemed him since your brother and he left into the woods." It was Syrus he couldn't find Jaden! I ran and got dressed and ran down the stairs and across to the boys' dorm. I found Atticus'ss dorm. I ran in and no one was there. I feel on the ground, "Not again". What was I to do? I sat there for almost an hour. I walked out and back to my dorm, there was a girl a little younger than us.

"Hi I'm Amy, I know where Jaden is. He's in the Shadow Realm. Here this book will tell you everything. The book's called Dasios Uri Toed Cycladic4.2 or Soul Sell to how; Translation is How to sell soul. It's the same book as you found when your brother disappeared." It's all about how to get rid of people you hate, and kill them. It also explains how to get into the Shadow Realm. Your brother's soul is still in the Shadow Realm. You have his body and his body doesn't like Jaden winning duels for souls." Amy knew what she talking about. She showed us a page called "Discos jig tom sib"4.3 she said it meant story of a soul.

It was quiet a long story.

If a souled person enters SR. He has No Soul, if he loses the duel.

1.) If a person (A) who has a relation to the person (B), the soul is completely let free.

2.) If someone who has no relation(C) sets him free the soul is only partially there. He (A) seeks revenge, he has a partial soul. He then must be released by the non-relation person(C)'s true love that has a relation (B) to person than soul is free.

Jaden and I were both in big danger we were in problem 2 and I was (B) and he was (C). We had to solve the problem before Jaden is killed we can't save Atticus if Jaden's dead.

Three days later, Atticus showed up in his hospitalization state back at the house again. It was a week when I found Jaden. He was almost dead; I wish I could take everyone out of this. I wish the problem were simpler too. I tried to figure how I could get everyone out of the whole problem. I asked Amy and Mr. Banner they were the advisors of the SR problem. They said the SR was made so it was almost completely impossible it was complicated.


	5. A Friendly Foe

Chapter 5: A Friendly Foe? 

I decided to get Jaden's work and do it for him. I knew he wasn't going to do so I did it. It was my fault anyway because he was in the hospital. I felt bad for him, he could come back and fail an exam and get kicked out. I'd never hear the end of it from my conscience. I did everything I could to try to keep him in the school. I even almost got a lawyer to make sure he couldn't get kicked out. I had tutored him too. That worked the best, well not better than doing it for him.

After 1 month he still was unconscious and I was still sad and upset. Moreover, to make things worse the news couldn't get worst.

"Well good-bye Alexis, I had a great time here with you. Well Gotomon's back and we have to go help her. My disturbing visions tell me they have a better fate for you and Jaden. You'll have some problems but things will go okay. T.K., Gotomon and I have to go now. Good luck with Jaden." She smiled and walked off into the sunset. I needed more information. Later I found an envelope with a letter in it. It read:

Dear Alexis,

I didn't want to tell you this when I left so I hid it and I knew you would find it. Amy is one of my Digi-girl friends and that's how she knows so much about SA. I wouldn't leave you unprepared; Jaden and you do have a future together. I know it doesn't seem like it but you do. Atticus is at stage 5a on the chart Amy showed you. You have to go to 5b then follow directions. Good Luck to you and Jaden.

Love, Your Friend,

Kari Kamiya

I didn't know she could see the future but maybe she didn't have too. Kari is a great person I wish she didn't have to go. It has been 2 months and most people at the hospital said he was going to die soon if he didn't make some improvements. I knew what I had to do.

I went to my dorm; I made the call. "Hi Molly I have some bad news. Jaden is in the hospital and has been in the hospital for almost 2 months. I had to tell you, I just too sad. I want you to come to the hospital in Vadertough, it's the closest hospital meet you in an hour." I hanged up I was just too sad. I went into our dorm bathroom. I just cried for a while until Mrs. Fontaine took me to the hospital.

"What's wrong with him? How did he get like this?" Molly was yelling and crying at the doctor.

"If you want to know how he got like this, Contact this girl: Alexis Rhodes. Wait there she is. She brought him in." The doctor pointed to me. I just wanted to cry. Then Tim and Chazz came over and Chazz yelled some strange words from the book. It sounded like "Arête fi talus"5.2. I had no clue what it meant but Jaden awoke and was startled. I sighed and wondered how he knew to say that.

"Syrus handed me a note, he said it was from Amy." Chazz had no clue what it meant but as far as I could see. Kari had defiantly left Jaden and I, in the right hands.

"Jaden how are you? Alexis called me so upset and I thought you were about to die. I'm so glad you're awake. You do have a lot of work to catch up on." Molly was embarrassing Jaden and me. The whole room started laughing. We all knew that Jaden slept thru his classes, he never did his work. I also knew that his work was already done, because I had already done it. Molly was wondering what was going on. A day later, I returned with Mrs. Fontaine to pick up Jaden.

" Well Miss. Rhodes, It looks like Jaden has made a full recovery in 1 day. He has my permission to leave to go to the school. Make sure he gets rest and try to keep him from ending up here." The doctor had no clue that the SR was involved and maybe that was a good thing.

Two days later, I talked to Jaden again. "Hey Alexis you did my work for me didn't you? My teacher said this was my best work yet." I don't know how he found out. I wanted to smack myself and hide sort of.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." I was not admitting it. What I did was a good deed I didn't want to be recognized for?

"Everyone said that you were taking care of everything. The bills and everything for the time I was in the hospital." Jaden was being annoying and troublesome. Can't he let me do anything good without being recognized?!

"Fine, I paid for everything, it's no big deal. It's just 3,000 dollars. I also got your work and did it. I didn't want you to get kicked out of the school for being in the hospital." I walked off; he was wondering where I got 3,000 dollars and why I bothered trying to keep him in the school. I just hoped that he wouldn't ask the question. Why do I care?

I knew someone would find out the answers to his question of where I got the money eventually. I didn't like anyone to know, it made me feel different and disliked. The people who do kind of know are the Obelisks and they call me their "Queen".

The next day, something strange happened. Atticus hanged around with Jaden and his gang. I wasn't stupid I knew what he was planning. According to what Amy said the person who is missing part of his soul, it bothers him like a burning scar. The person thinks that the person who freed him improperly is causing his pain so he tries to kill that person and take his soul. Later at night, Atticus would use our secret to his advantage.

One night, I invited Jaden to the girls' fall dance. It's very formal to invite a boy to the dance. Our first one we had we didn't invite any boys this time we decided to through a party. Molly had decided to come and join up at the school's dance. I had created the list of the main people who were on our invite list.

­ Lisa Penn: Zane Truesdale

­ ME Truesdale: Chumsley Huffington

­ Alexis Rhodes: Jaden Yuki

­ Atticus Rhodes: Mandy Hamaguchi

­ Jasmine Makita: Bastian Misawa

All I heard for the next two weeks until the month of the dance was "This year's turn out was taking a great twist and turn. Never has a Slifer ever even been recognized by an Obelisk. You and Jaden are the talk of the girls on our campus. Lisa hooking up with Zane wasn't very unexpected; Lisa and Zane are the top duelists at the school. Zane would probably only date someone who is close or better than him. Atticus and I am not an unexpected couple but ever since Jasmine hooked up with Bastian they are so great together." When it was the same month of the dance, she finally stopped talking a got ready. Mandy was crazy with gossip.

Then when it was a month until the dance, Jasmine marched in. "Good you didn't tell Alexis about the whole thing about her and…" Mandy grabbed Jasmine's mouth.

"What tell me, come on you have to tell me. I think I'm going to find out eventually if you don't tell me now." I wanted to find out.

"See Alexis the whole school is just amazed to see you with a Slifer. Especially Jaden Yuki. Nevertheless, everyone has thought since you got here that you go with Zane. You guys look great together. They had a spy team to watch you and Zane for a week and take pictures that's why we wouldn't give you the paper. I promise it's not that bad. They say you're a disgrace to your family and level." I sat down; Mandy was not the most sensible person to tell someone that his or her life was down the toilet.

I read the front page: The Obelisk Daily: A Obelisk and A Slifer! What's up with that? After that, I decided to read the article to see exactly what it said. "Newcomer 1st year Obelisk Blue, Alexis Rhodes, who just happens to be friends with the academy's top duelist 3rd year Obelisk Blue student, Zane Truesdale are one of the most expectant couples in DA. Alexis is described as sacrifice duelist as she competes with less patience. Zane is described as a duelist who is secretive and all for a long and patient duel. They are expectedly the best couple in DA. She has also been seen around with also 1st year Slifer Red duelist, Jaden Yuki; for more info contact Mandy Hamaguchi or Jasmine Makita or the Alexis Rhodes' blog site."

"Mandy, Jasmine you have some explaining to do! We're 1 quarter into my 1st year and I'm already the school's blog entry center! Just be glad anyone else didn't find out about this!" Mandy and Jasmine quietly walked down the hall into their room. It was 6 in the morning and I really didn't want to talk to Atticus or Zane today. I knew I would have to so I decided and so I went on with my day, so I went over to the cliff. It was just my luck to find that Jaden was there. I sat down next to him. I was very upset. He looked at me and I looked at him. It very peaceful. Then, he asked me what's wrong.

"Well I've always been with the elite and when you're with the elite there's always someone ready to pull you down you understand that for sure, and now they are once in a long time ready to pull me down." I sat there quietly with my problem no out in the open. Jaden was caring and sweet. That's one of the reasons why I admired him; if people would leave me be I might be okay.

The next day I woke up to the same thing. Jaden and the gang had been out with Atticus playing and watching movies. It was the day of the dance I received a package. It read:

To: My Darling Daughter Alexis

From: Your Father

It was a gown for the dinner party that was in a month and a half. I was so excited I remembered that I forgot that it was pink. It was pink! I don't wear pink. I guess I was just okay with wearing it for the dance. I went to class. Jaden was sitting at his dorm and preparing for his duel tomorrow. It was for the chance to stay at duel academy. I knew he would win; it was versus a test duelist. Atticus was also taking one; he missed those days back when we saved him. He missed two months more that Jaden did back then.


	6. A True Sister

Chapter 6: A True Sister 

I haven't seen Jaden in two weeks other than in classes and now it's the week before the week of the dance. I was busy with my Atticus problems. One night I went to his room, I was ready for him to recognize me. I stated my mind: "Atticus, you are not being fair to me. I know you think as me as your little sister. I can deal by myself; Molly is overprotective of Jaden too. She got over it and you have to too. Leave me and Jaden alone." I walked away, I think I got thru to him.

The next day, Amy comes in the room. "I solved the problem. The key card, it's how you can get into the shadow realm. The principal got them from Mr. Banner, now you can save Jaden…

"Jaden, Where's Jaden? Is he in the Shadow Realm?" I was upset and really kind of tired of trying to save Jaden.

"Go meet up with Bastian, Zane and Chazz they're going with you to save Jaden in the SR. Mr. Vise will give you a key card." I looked at her and ran into the office. She looked at me and she wished me good look.

I got to the office. "Alexis your brother has kidnapped Jaden, and taken him into the Shadow Realm. Here is your key card. There are 7 key cards or pendants. It seems the Shadow Duelist wants them, so they can come to our world. Jaden has one, as well as Bastian, Chazz, Zane, Mr. Banner, Dr. Crowler, and yourself." I looked at the box of key cards. "Remember this journey is just for you 7. Nobody else can join you on this journey. The key card is what allows you to enter the shadow Realm it also let's you leave. You lose a duel there; you lose the card and your soul. Good Luck."

I ran to the abandoned dorm, ran to the portal and showed my key. The rest followed, I ran around and then I saw Jaden. He was in a duel vs. my brother. When I heard the terms of the duel, I almost fainted. It Jaden wins he gets the other half of the pendant, and my brother leaves the academy. It my brother wins he gets the half, and Jaden can't hang around with me. I understood it completely. Either way Atticus'ss soul would become whole and Jaden and I or Atticus and I could free it.

I stood there until the duel was almost over. Jaden was down and about to collapse. I ran over to Jaden. My brother attacked and Jaden launched a return attack. It ended up that Jaden won by 600 points. I woke up later in my room, just like the last shadow duel. There was a note. It read:

Jaden's in the hospital, he has the whole pendant. I have found out how you can save your brother's soul and memory. I will meet you at Bondini Beach at 7am. Don't forget to get Jaden.

Sincerely, Miss. Amy

I decided to buy a boat because well I traveled a lot over the last week. I had my captain drive me over. I went to the hospital and saw Jaden. He was awake wow; this was the first time in a while. The doctors said everything was normal but he was in paranoia for a while. He looks up at everyone and Alexis looks at him and just smiles. I signed Jaden out of the hospital and we took Jaden back to the academy. He was glad to be back. I was glad he was back too. My brother had a few hours to wait until Jaden and I could reunite his soul.

I stared at the book page Amy had marked from me. It said "Fourex puw Discos, huna puw haona vulded fourex. Amy said it meant. Free this soul, take this piece and make it free. Then Jaden and I read the next part. "Qu gu ni, qu gu veit xenentic." She told me she would tell me what the next part meant later. I didn't mind though I did wonder, but she would tell me.

At 7pm, Jaden and I held the soul piece above the marking and say the saying. "Fourex puw Discos, huna puw haona vulded fourex" we looked at each other and repeated the next part "Qu gu ni, qu gu veit xenentic." A flow of rainbow colors flew out of the amulet and into the window and went into Atticus.

Atticus was on the floor, lying there as if he was dead. "Alexis, Jaden thank you so much. Jaden I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you. I'm so sorry, I know…" I just smiled. He just looked at me and smiled.

"I'm so glad your back to your normal self." Later after everyone left; I sat next to him. "Okay, I'm glad you're back and just to keep you happy with me. Let me set up some rules. One, never ever get into my love life it's my love life. Two, don't mention anything about my love life. Three, don't ever bring up our past unless it's just you and me. Four, treat me like I'm 15 I know I haven't seen you in 5 years but treat me like I am now not like I was three years ago." He hugged me and I hugged him. I so glad you're back.

"I wouldn't dare, not after what you said." I looked at him. I didn't understand. "You have no clue, do you? Do have any clue what the second part of the spell said well I know it and you said not to meddle so I'm not going to." I stared at him; He wasn't going to break.

"I ran to Amy's room and there was a note. It read: "We are one, we are…" I looked at it and wondered what she meant. Mandy walked over and asked me what I was doing.

"See Mandy, Jaden and I said a spell and I don't know what we said. Amy said she would tell me what it meant but, all she did was left this note." Mandy looked at the note. She asked me to repeat what we said. I said it "Qu gu ni, qu gu veit xenentic."

"Just as I thought, Amy that note is what that means the first two words in what you said and what the note said are both repeated in the second part." I looked at the note she was right. So the note was the saying.

I stayed up trying to figure out finally I got it. It said we are the same and we are something. I sighed I guess that being in the shadow realm gave him the ability to understand how they spoke there. I asked him to explain it later. Nevertheless, he didn't. He said I'd understand later. He also said you couldn't be told all the answers to life.

Then I remembered, with all of the saving Jaden and Atticus. I almost forgot that tomorrow was the dinner party. I got ready and did my hair.

It the morning I heard a faint knock on the door. It was ME. "Alexis. It's terrible, just terrible." I jumped up and wondered what happened. "Chumsley is leaving duelist academy, to become a card designer. I'll probably never see him again." She was crying on the floor. "I have no clued what to do."

"I know where we're going, to the Slifer Red dorm." I walked with ME to the dorm. I came in the door and ME looked at the dorm the same way as Kari did when she got here.

"ME here has a problem, Jaden. She has to take a different path as Chumsley too." I sat on Jaden's bed which was not kept clean but I knew he wouldn't clean it anyway.

"ME. Syrus. Chumsley has a dream and it's not friend like to want to stop him from achieving it. We have to go our separate paths and deal." ME thanked Jaden and went back to her dorm.

I met up with Jaden at the party. It was of course back to normal. The school was safe from the people who wanted to kill Jaden. My brother was back to his very Jaden-like self. I'm surprised Lisa didn't break up with Zane after that article. It was our normal group with a plus of Mandy, Lisa, and Jasmine, and a minus of ME and Chumsley. It was a great party; I spent most of the party with my group. I sat down at the lighthouse and soon Zane was there too.

"Zane… thanks so much for acting like my brother while mine was in the Shadow Realm. You are exactly what everyone says, Perfect." He smiled and we exchanged glances. Moreover, for the first time ever I saw him smile.

My brother was back to his normal self in a few days. He was happy to be back to normal and I made sure I got thrugh to him about me. I made him promise he wouldn't interfere with my love life. I know you haven't seen for 5 years but I'm 15 and I can date, and have a boyfriend. He was not very good about listening to me.


	7. Parental Deeling

Chapter 7: A Parental Dealing 

The next day it was a mess of horrors. Molly had returned to the school to check out how things were going. Molly met Atticus and now my life was officially over. I had no clue why, but Atticus didn't like Jaden. I kept an eye on him. I haven't seen Molly or Atticus in a few hours. I hope they aren't planning anything. I was busy enough keeping up with Atticus now I have to keep track of both of them. I was already working overtime.

I was sitting my desk just typing on my computer when. I got a message on my PDA. It was Chazz; he was leaving on vacation. It was the second time this year. Then I got a call from the principal. It said that Jaden and I were in big trouble. I had no clue what was going on.

"Alexis, I'm very surprised with you. I got a letter from an anonymous teacher that you and Jaden had left campus. He had said you had done this before." I looked at Jaden. I knew who did it and Dr. Crowler had no clue that we left our dorms after midnight other than the shadow duel and he wouldn't bother reporting us for that. The principal said that it was probably a student watching us leave for a shadow duel.

Everyday it seemed like Atticus couldn't remember what I was talking about, when I started talked about old times. He didn't remember anything about the past. For example, how he thought me to be the duelist I am today. He taught me that when you're dueling it wasn't all about seriousness, and no fun. He taught me to have fun while dueling and add a personal touch. He always was there but now he's not there. I think I just made to many rules and now he stuck by them, and now we can't have a fun time.

Jaden and I kept getting calls with silly and stranger reports. Jaden and I were reported blowing up classes, skipping classes, hurting people and other stupid things that. Things that we would never do, it was just strange. Who hated us enough to make up lies to get us in trouble? The stopped calling us down after the first few. I asked to keep the letter maybe I could find out whose handwriting it is. It wasn't a teacher because all my teachers knew these were false charges. It must've been a student but whom.

Mandy and Jasmine got upset if I got challenged to a duel; they would rather have me stay in my room all day. Jaden and Syrus were out because they knew why I went out and plus they're my friends. I narrowed it down to Molly, Atticus, Chazz and anyone else in the school but no one had a reason other than me being an Obelisk Blue and a high level dueling girl. I also was against everyone and I had a lot of enemies but most didn't have the courage to write tons of letters like from a teacher just to get me kicked out. Later I gave up on the search, the problems were over and I was back to my normal events. I watched Jaden prepare his deck and I sat by and did my homework.

I had a deep hope that something would happen and reveal the way to get Atticus'ss memory. He sat there wondering, he was the same as he was before we gave him his soul back but he had feelings. He enjoyed being with me. He liked girls at the school. He dueled at the academy. I wish he remembered everything from the pass. He remembered Jaden and I, but just from the duel along with everyone else who was there at the shadow game. I doubt greatly that he would have remembered I'm his sister if I didn't say it. I was sad and everyone was aware of it. Zane and Jaden have always been there when I'm sad. I remember the day when Jaden found the picture of Atticus. Zane was wondering how I felt what I was going to do. When things were tough even with my obelisk blue troubles Jaden was there wondering how I felt.

I thought about it a lot, I had an older brother, Zane. He understood people and dueling just like Atticus always did. Zane always cared for me and made me happy. He wasn't as happy and funny as my brother was but he was someone I counted on.

Jaden was also there, we got in a lot of situations together, and I felt we had a bond. We cared for each other out of deep thought. Jaden and Zane made me feel better and I wish I could repay them somehow. I didn't know how, I wish there was a way.

One day I decided to stop by Atticus's dorm to see how he was, he was talking, with Molly. "I don't know what you have against Alexis but I understand. I totally agree. They are two different people. Though they have few things in common, I think that will work out fine." My brother was talking about Jaden and me. Atticus didn't have his memory, because if he did he would know that know one mess with Alexis, not even her brother.

It was Thanksgiving Break. Atticus and I would have to go home. This years Thanksgiving Break would be very interesting. Then I saw the book that we were reading when we cast that spell, I went to my room and looked thru the book. It had a card in it. I took it out it was the card given to Jaden at the first shadow game. Polonius Nightmare, this gave me an idea. I have to get into his head deep inside. Like a nightmare can influence how a person thinks and feels.

I had to talk to Atticus. I walked over to his dorm and I stated it. "Atticus just please close you eyes and listen to me." He listened to me. "I know there are a lot of things you do remember and things you don't you may remember all the things in the shadow realm, but that doesn't make you a bad person. I read the book on SR. You have to think about why you need your memory. I will do the rest when we get back just focus on that."

The next morning I awoke and heard Atticus talking to mom and dad. "Alexis is hanging around with a Slifer Red boy, Jaden. He a fair duelist doesn't do any work during school, sleeps thru classes and he is very sick. I don't think he's someone that Alexis should be hanging around with, she's a Obelisk, top of her class. Slifers are at the complete bottom. Even his sister thinks they should stay away from each other." I don't think he even knows what he's doing but knowing mom and dad, I'm not going to like what happens next. They'll do something drastic and that will be drastic for Jaden and me.

I had tons to say in my defense but after that performance, they wouldn't believe me. I was so misunderstood and things weren't going good for me. I started crying and everyone rushed up to see me.

"What's wrong my darling Alexis? May I come in? I know you are upset would you like to talk about it?" My mom's soft toned voice helped me out. I haven't cried since I found Atticus again. I told everyone except mom to go away. I hope that I could get to her.

"Mom, you probably won't understand what I'm saying but I have always felt alone. Then I met Jaden and Zane. Zane gives me hope and helps me feel real like family. Jaden has given me and chance to be normal and I can't lose this, lose him." I stopped and cried. "I worked with Jaden and Zane to find Atticus we worked hard and they gave their lives to save him."

"I don't get you Alexis. You are a smart girl and you've never had problems with boys and life or death issues before what's going on?" She stared at me and hugged me. If, she wondered why I cared she might give me a chance. I stopped crying.

"The Shadow Realm, it took Jaden, Atticus and I. It wants souls of people who can duel and destroy the earth. Atticus was taken; Jaden and I saved him. You probably don't believe me. I really like Jaden and…"

"I totally understand, your uncle, your father and I traveled with Yugi in his travels even in the shadow realm. I didn't for very long but your father and my brother both traveled with him. They were his best friend and he got stuck in the shadow realm a lot. You are lucky I wish in my troubles, I had friends like yours. I won't take your friends away from you." She looked at me and it was quiet for a while. "I promise you you'll end out doing what's right when you date you friend. I completely trust you, you are a smart girl." She showed me of a picture of my uncle, Yugi and her when they were younger. My mom did understand me and I was sure she must've been under the same conditions before. She talked it over with my dad; he said I had to explain all the comments Atticus had against him.

"Jaden is from a considerably poor family, he only has his sister. He is a Slifer because he doesn't have any testing skills and he's a superb duelist. He only lost to Zane who is undefeated except for Lisa, he has beaten his teachers during all exams. He sleeps during his classes but he does all his homework and tests to the best he can. He doesn't always understand. He is only sick from being attacked and weakened in the Shadow Realm." My dad didn't excepted Jaden and said but I still have to deal with the normal and when I got back to school, it was back to crazy.

Molly decided to come back to school and hang with Atticus. It was horrible yet good. Molly was someone to keep Atticus busy. Atticus reported to dad that my grades were slipping; I got an A-. My dad blamed Jaden, and I was not allowed to hang around Jaden or anyone who hanged around Jaden. I was so mad at Molly and Atticus.


	8. A Hit on Everyone

Chapter 8: A hit on everyone 

I stood there after my duels in my doorway, as I always did. It was unusually messy. I picked up and I sat on my bed. I had been hit before by attacks, but this was ridiculous. It was a 4000 point attack and ended the duel all at once. I was painful on the inside, I had no marks like that in a duel but I was sad and felt like I didn't put up a fight.

I walked around the school and without all the danger and excitement. I was bored. I sat there in class and just studied hour after out and I did all my work and I was sad.

Over the next few days, Jaden had gotten in a lot of trouble. I was the person that showed them that he was a good duelist. I was just as I had always been a trophy and the only difference was, Jaden didn't treat me like what I acted like. The made up many rumors and I sat and ignored. They also published an article in the Obelisk Daily, I didn't appreciate it but I didn't do anything.

Slifer Red Kind, Jaden Yuki, a Lucky Man :: A Slifer's Story 

_Jaden Yuki is such a lucky guy to have a girl like the Obelisk Blue Queen, Blue Butterfly Beauty, Alexis Rhodes. She is a prize all in her own. She's talented, beautiful, kind and the best girl that anyone could find anywhere. She is supportive, kind and caring. King Jaden is lucky to of at least had a chance with a girl like her, no Slifer has ever got to be with a girl like her. Nor will anyone after our king be able to get one! Jaden doesn't understand the kind of opertunity he was given the day that he paid attention to a Slifer like him, or any of us. We were lucky, while it lasted to have a beauty like her grace our presence when she was going out with one of our own. Jaden is a totally lucky guy! I'm sure he'd want a chance like that again, if he could. Who wouldn't? For more stuff on Miss. Butterfly Blue Beauty Alexis contact her on her blog site at is a True Obelisk Blue Beauty:: Ra Review _

_The beautiful blue butterfly Alexis Rhodes is now back to the sea, a new catch for any lucky guy. Who does she want? Is she even going to go back to dating Obelisks? Will she date another Slifer? Or a Ra? Could one of our own be next? Who could it be? Where do her true alliances lie? She spends her time with Syrus Truesdale, Zane Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, Atticus Rhodes, Molly Yuki, Bastian Misawa, Kari Kamiya, Lisa Penn, Mandy Hamaguchi, Jasmine Makita, TK Takaishi, and Jaden Yuki. The ratio being 3:2:3 with guys that she hangs with, so more than likely it would be an Obelisk or another Slifer. However there are some great duelists to be found in Slifer too, like Chazz Princeton for example. Alexis is the highest scoring freshman in the school, she ranks 2 and 4 in female to all school dueling ranks. Her personal life is a mystery however no one except family and high society members of Obelisk know and it's a secret but who knows what kind of real boys her parents will have for her now that she's free from the Slifer Slack-Off? Everyone is excited to know, we can't wait for the Queen of Blue to find a real King, not a Slifer King._

Alexis Rhodes dumps Jaden Yuki. They both take a hit :: Obelisk Daily

_Our sources tell us that Obelisk Blue Queen Alexis Rhodes has dumped her wannebe Slifer Red boyfriend, Jaden Yuki. Most boys are more than happy to hear the news of their breakup. The Obelisk Blue girls are super glad that she's not disgracing them any further. However, facts are revealed that the Obelisk Blue Beauty hasn't said a word to anyone since the breakup. She has just sat down in a seat doing work to her heart's content while he is amazingly depressed. No one has ever seen the Slifer King this upset. His appetite is as petite as Alexis's is and everything seems to be down going. Jaden's not cheerful in the least and refuses to duel unless it's for a class. Everyone is celebrating Jaden's fall from popularity. No one would dare insult Jaden while Ms. Alexis Obelisk Queen was with him but now, he's open for torment. What has the school come to? I'm not sure but this is a hit on both sides of the school, popular are not, this is painful to deal with! _

I had lost everything my seriousness and competitiveness in dueling, my honor and my dignity. I had to fix this, but how could I? I was banished. Then, I went online and checked my grades just as I thought; I had 110 in all my classes. All the extra work I had done in my classes had given me a great grade. I slacked slightly for a day so that my parents knew that I could be fair even with and without Jaden.

I called my dad "I'm so sorry I got an A-. So I raised it to a perfect A+. Now may I go back to being with my friends and I was allowed as long as I kept up an A or A+?" I pretty much begged.

I had heard things from Syrus. He said that Jaden had not admitted to it but he looked around for me a lot during his duels. I felt appreciated he said he was very hard to motivate when he got stuck in a tough situation. They wondered how I could motivate Jaden and do all the things I did. I laughed and said trust me it's hard. I had remembered that because of all the stuff I did I was sidestepping my duties.

I sat or stood by Jaden in his next duels. Everyone said he was much more excited in his duels. I really didn't motivate him I just supported him when things were going tough and plus most of his friends doubted him at some points in a duel. I tried my hardest to not.

I decided to through a party. I invited Atticus and Molly. "Hi Molly, Atticus, thanks for the input about Jaden. He's doing great in his duels and work he even passed his exams, and so did I, thanks for the extra time to study Atticus."

There plan was that since Jaden doubted himself he would lose his duels and his exam and get kicked out. I made sure he didn't do that by studying hard and telling Chazz, Bastian and Syrus to keep thinking Jaden can do it.

More Obelisk Blue students were spreading more rumors about Jaden and me. They were surprised with the news they got from the principal. He published a column; it was called "I'll expel you if…"

I have decided on behalf of some students to add video cameras around the school and I'll expel you if… Your dueling after 8pm, duel illegally, publish a column that doesn't ask the rumored there side, insults another student, bothers other students. I called this column my revenge on the rumor spreaders. Those who did it before had to write a rejection or re-write the story. I got my opinion on my article.

Alexis Rhodes says "I'm not dating Jaden yet. So how could I break up with him? I don't consider myself a trophy or award. I don't think I'm any better than any student here is. I don't follow the crowd in what they think of the Slifers or any thing else. Who decides what a true Obelisk Blue girl is? I'm not dating anyone and I don't date stuck-up Obelisk Blue boys."

Mandy and Jasmine apologized for all the uprisings and thought that I was very open to my opinions and I'm right. "I'm so smart, but not smarter than anyone else." I said they all laughed and the principal declared that the Obelisks couldn't have a paper for themselves. They got a whole school one. I was declared editor because of my fair and nice to all groups attitude. I published a column for myself called "What if…" each week it covered a different scene or problem. I liked my first article the best "What if we put all the Obelisks in the Slifer red dorm".

What if… we put all the Obelisks in the Slifers Dorm? 

Most Obelisks are unfair to the Slifers and the RAs. If you pick on them, you aren't nice, which makes you a worse person. If they decided to judge dorms based upon attitudes, most Obelisks would be in the Slifer dorm and so would a few of the RAs. We aren't fair to each other, we have to understand the differences and understand them and if we did sort by the attitude we have toward other students in the school, most of the students would change there attitude drastically. That shows how important it is to us to be the top of the class. We all need to be fair to one another so we can all live equally.

note: this is made to help, not to hurt people's feelings.

Everyone except the Obelisks liked my article but it opened the eyes of the Obelisks and everyone to see the fact that, we may be different but we all have something in common.

This last week had been a hit on hit off week.

Obelisks- principal and my article Jaden and I- my father Slifers- article, some Slifers like to be considered dropouts. 

None of these was actually made to offend people just to help make things better but to make something good you have to start by solving the problem. I decided to write a diary entry:

**Diary: I feel Jaden and I getting closer and depending more on one another. We are starting to feel pressured by our school and classmates. We keep getting in awkward situations. People are trying to date me and I'm not ready to date anyone that seriously yet. I can barely deal with those who like me I don't need people writing about that in a newspaper. I'm in love with Jaden and we can have fun together. The End. **

I was busy over the next few days. It was almost Christmas and I had no clued what to get Jaden, Syrus, Atticus or Zane. I was bad at shopping for boys. This made sense since I was a girl and all. Chazz had not come back from his vacation and I missed him, and I sort of missed him. I also missed Kari, TK and Amy they had been so much help to find Atticus and I still had no clue how to get him memory back.

I decided to look in the phone book for her. She lived in a suburb area, Vestion7.1. I looked for Kamiya, Tai. He was Kari's older brother. I had been lucky she was listed.

_Kamiya Hamlin 4-467-478-1870 ex.5264 _

Japanese had the same number of numbers but because she lived in an apartment, she had an extension. I called her mom picked up and she was surprise to hear a call from a girl at an academy on an island near the United States.

Kari hasn't been seen since she left to help from an evil outbreak near where I was. She promised to tell and we hanged up.

Then I remembered I still had to buy presents for everyone. I decided to ask Tony Bifilar, a Slifer like Jaden. He had no clue. I had no clue; I decided to ask everyone except those who I was giving presets too. They told me to get Jaden and Syrus videogames. I decided to get Bastian a mathematical calculator and PDA. I looked at my list:

**1. ****Jaden Yuki- Video Game **

**2. ****Syrus Truesdale- Video Game **

**3. ****Zane Truesdale- **

**4. ****Bastian Misawa- PDA **

I had no clue what to get Zane. He was more difficult. I was running low on time. I was leaving tonight and I couldn't decide what to get him. I called Chazz and he was stumped too. I walked over to Zane's dorm, and I wanted to talk to his friends, they had no clue, this was beginning to get too hard. I went and asked him. He told me I didn't have to get anything but I wanted too. He had no clue what he wanted I decided that I would think of it later before he left the academy.

I left everyone their presents in their dorms then I left on the boat back to Vilonia8.1. It was the same old same old. Dad asked how I was. Then Atticus called my PDA. "Hi Alexis I invited Molly over Christmas break tell Melissa make the bed in the guess room." I hanged up and told Melissa. Everyone was happy, Atticus was back and he had brought a girl home. I was so not happy.


	9. The Depth of Sorrow

Chapter 9: The Dept of Sorrow 

"Hi I'm Molly Yuki, Jaden's older sister. I am so happy to be joining you at you amazing home. It is very big and beautiful." Molly had introduced herself and stared at our house for a while.

"Melissa be a dear and take Molly to her room" My dad called Melissa and Melissa nodded at took Molly to her room. Molly smiled at me and understood what was going to happen.

I called Jaden and told him that Molly was with Atticus and I and she'll be staying here for the whole winter break. He was surprised that I invited her. I told him I didn't, Atticus did.

It was an abnormally cold this winter. I spent most of my time in my room on my laptop searching for a way to improve my deck. I had few interactions with my family; which is how I liked it.

"Hi how are you doing sweaty? Are you affected by his change in attitude? I know you feel something is still not there I feel it too." My mom knew how Atticus regularly acted and this was a little different not a little a lot. I was a shell of him. He was acting as if he was the 3 days before he disappeared which was different from normal.

"I'm fine, Jaden's fine and Atticus isn't. He is a shadow or shell of himself. Amy always told me a soul, a body, and a mind are all different but they need each other. Atticus doesn't have a mind, he can't duel anymore, he only cares for girls and he thinks of me as that 10 year old child he left his eyes are not open to the now." I looked down and she left me to work.

I felt the presence of someone entering my room. "The academy changes everyone. You're not the same person you were before you left miss." It was Melissa. She rarely talked but it was important when she did.

"What else? Come on." I said.

"You are love stuck and less serious. More free spirited, and you enjoy the things you have. You listen with your heart and not your ears. That Amy girl is right and the mind can change but the soul can't, maybe it's not that he remembers little but the little understanding he has and how he is influenced."

She was right if we were all love struck and less duel concentrated than he would follow that example. He is like a baby; he starts from what observes with his senses. "Melissa you are the best." I gave her, her present and went off to teach my brother what he should know.

I taught him how to duel starting with his old deck. I covered rules, positions, and types of cards. Then I took him to duel me in the courtyard. He was dueling well. I invited Melissa to duel him. She was a great duelist and sent by my coach as a competitor. She gave Atticus a run for his knowledge.

He was acting just as I did, when I dueled Melissa. He was learning, and he was progressing. Molly came, watched, and was happy by his progression. She had a lot to say to me.

"I'm sorry Alexis, I took advantage of you're brother. I didn't mean to, I thought he was back to normal. That's not the only thing I didn't tell you." Molly was really sweet and kind and generous to others but not to me until now. "Jaden is the only family I have left and I didn't want to lose him. I just wanted to make sure he was doing okay and was successful."

"But why do you hate me so much. It's like 2+26, it doesn't add up. I don't get it. You had no hatred for me when you first met me, what changed?" I was content on finding out why hated me so. I began to listen as she explained.

"When I first met you, you weren't a threat. I wanted to stay with Jaden and I didn't know you also did." She looked at me and was about to cry. "I heard you and Jaden talking and you sounded so serious and well I thought something big was going to happen so I made a plan. The plan was, to try to get you in trouble and it showed that separating you and Jaden wouldn't be enough. There were others who hanged out with Jaden, so I tried to expel him." I looked at her, as she cried.

"I knew I shouldn't have done it. Jaden is a promising young duelist and taking him out would be a crime to everyone except that Dr. Crowler character. He hates Jaden, don't know why." She was become apologizing again so I told her to continue. "I met Atticus later, I found out he was just like Jaden. Happy, confident and he didn't like how you and Jaden hanged out. He told me…"

"I know what he thinks about Jaden in this form, it's because he's angry at Jaden for improperly freeing his soul but I'll get him back, don't you worry, alright?" I told her.

"I made all those evil plans, started rumors about you and even told Atticus to tell that stuff to your parents. It didn't change until you got an A-." She stopped and breathed. "Jaden and you took a hit, Jaden lacked in his dueling and you just sat there blankly. It hurt Jaden so much that I decided to try to help and convinced teachers to give out extra credit so Jaden could get you back and go back to his normal self."

"You helped me and did that all for Jaden. You are an awesomely nice person. Jaden needs someone like you." She was ready to correct me.

"No, he needs someone like you; someone who understands him and likes him. Moreover, cares for him the way you do. You have always been there and cared for him and Atticus. You are a better person than I am. You love Jaden, you're meant for each other." Molly sat there as I went off.

"Who said I like Jaden. I didn't say that did I. Was that in a rumor you started…"

"Be quiet Alexis. You know you do. You have done so many things I could never have done. I owe you so much and Jaden deserves to have someone like you. I will never stop him. I will try to undo all I have done and I hope that will cover that." Molly started to cry again.

"You don't owe me anything. You have given Jaden so much I couldn't. I can take care of him here but we're really not dating so I can't give him the love that you can." I had to prove her worth to herself and to Jaden.

"I wish you saw yourselves, you guys might not call it boyfriend and girlfriend but you are. The love and care you give each other is more important that what you call each other." She walked to the boat dock and took a ride back home. I never knew how she felt toward Jaden and I but now I do.

"Before you go promise that you won't tell Jaden anything about this over the last few days." She smiled and I didn't understand. Then she yelled, "I won't but you're going to have to tell him".

I started to walk home when I saw Atticus. "Alexis, I know I have done wrong and I'm sorry. I don't remember anything before the hospital. I have little knowledge and no memory. Do you thing you can help me get it back?" I ran up to him. He was weak and on the ground from the duel and I just started to cry. He might not understand what I could do but he knew what I had done so far and he had hope and so did I.

I had a lot of people who believed I could do it but the weight of my friends is heavy. I needed help so I grabbed my key. I ran up to Jaden's dorm. I knew he had the help I needed. Jaden was the top duelist next to Zane who I also had brought here to help me. I called Amy, She told me "Alexis, sorry but neither Zane nor Jaden can help you at this stage it's you're hearts battle and you're heart has to fight it. It's on pg. 17 under the chart.

I looked at the chart once again. It showed the sign meaning relation or love to happiness. I took that to mean I had the motivation that it took to save Atticus and get his memory back.

I was off to the Shadow Realm for the final duel; me vs. whoever had Atticus's memory. I looked at the guy. He saw the key I had. He said, "So I see you are a guardianess. I have my eye set on you're key. I see that you want something I have." It was Tonx; the evil guardian that took me into the shadow realm during Jaden's first shadow duel. I remember how much it took out of me. I ended up sitting outside of the abandoned dorm.

"Maybe I am a guardianess, and maybe I am looking for something. How do know what I want?" I stared at him.

"All things must be done in a duel here. So to find out what we duel for, there are no secrets in the Shadow Realm." I looked him, I didn't know they read thoughts, I knew they could read feeling I guess thoughts and feelings are closely related.

"So let's go, and let's duel. Here are the stakes. If I win, I get my brothers memory back."

"But if I win this duel. I get your soul and the key, got it guardian."

It was a dark battle he played Dark Dimension and that weakened all my monsters and with his special effect Chance Wheel, it was hard. My monsters were weakened and I kept get attacked my own effects. Dark Dimension strengthens all Dark monsters and weakens all Light monsters. Chance Wheel is a wheel numbered from 1-6, if it lands on any even number it goes back on me. I kept getting attacked and then by the almost end I was out of it.

It seemed like hours but it was a few seconds. I heard my brother, he always told me never give up, and you can do it. Therefore, I got up and battled. I used my special effect to destroy one spell card, Dark Dimension. All his monsters lost points and mine gained points. I attacked and it was over. The dust cleared out of the area where we dueled and I climbed up the ladder to my room. Then I saw a strange mark appeared near the book and somehow I knew my brother's memory was returned.

Then I heard how I got to the duel in the first place because I had no recollection of how I got to the shadow duel. I sat down and heard it at different points from different people.

Jaden starts to talk, "I woke up and Chazz was knocking on the door. He said that something strange was going up at the nurses' office and I thought Atticus was going into the Shadow Realm so I ran up there and Zane told me you didn't show up at the dock or something. So I ran in the room and Atticus was yelling out your name so we ran to your dorm and only Mandy and Jasmine were there and I asked them what happened to Alexis."

"We were in shock; you saw something in the forest and jumped off the patio. Then you ran into the forest and you were gone. We ran back to the dorm and found Zane. He said that you didn't show up at the dock. Then we met up with Jaden, Syrus and everyone." Mandy looked scared and freaked out.

"Then Atticus who was having some sort of heart attack started yelling out To…nx. He was trying to say Tonx. Jaden recognized him to be the guy in the first shadow duel. So we ran to the abandoned dorm. Then we watched the duel and here we are now. I'm so glad you're okay." Jasmine hugged me and was so happy I was okay.

"You're duel was awesome. He's one of the most difficult duelists and you still beat him." Jaden always did appreciate others dueling abilities.

"My dear sister Alexis, how I missed you I know it's only been 3 days but I missed you." He had finally registered his memory to good use.

"Actually it's been 5 years and 6 months since you've actually remembered me. Why were bothering with the shadow realm anyway? We had a lot of problems trying to get you to remember me and everyone." I was so happy, we out in a forest and it was kind of light.


	10. The Olden Days

Chapter 10: The Olden Days

"So what happened since I forgot? I now remember the past but what happened since the day in the Shadow Realm is a blank." I smiled and I sat on my bed and I began to tell him.

"I'll start with Jaden's battle with you. See we were sent to protect the gate from the evil guardians. Jaden Yuki, Zane Truesdale, Dr. Crowler, Mr. Banner, Chazz Princeton, and I were selected to protect the gate. We were selected once Tonx challenged Jaden to a shadow realm the first week of school. We found out you were somehow involved. Jaden beat you in a Shadow Game and you were saved but when we were back in the real world you were in Arête or shadow sleep, I suspected you're body wasn't ready for this world. Jaden was beaten up from the duel also. When you awoke you were empty you walked around emptily searching and not finding whatever it was that you were looking for. Then we got your soul back and you still couldn't remember. I worked hard to help you and I realized I had to battle them in the shadow realm. So I battled Tonx and that's it." I fell back on my bed and relaxed.

"You and Jaden worked really hard together. I do remember some things. I know I didn't like Jaden at any of my forms and I did things I shouldn't have. I know I tried to kill Jaden a plenty of times. I'm sorry, I also tried to ruin you're friendship. I still have 2 years of Duelist Academy work to do so I'll still be here with you."

"I guess we did work really hard and Jaden saved me a plenty of times. I knew that you couldn't control anything you were doing. I'm just glad you're finally backing to you normal self and everyone's so happy." I wanted to cry but there was no reason, I had Jaden and all my friends. I was finally happy. It couldn't have been better.

It was almost summer vacation and everything was cooling down. I didn't want to return home. I wished it could stay at school forever. I feel here that my destiny is clear. At home, there are no rules, no existences other than my family and a few neighbors there.

"Life is supposed to be a challenge not a life of easy equations that are ready to be solved. Truth is way better than fiction, and when I'm at home its only fiction." I sat there in my dorm area and kept talking to Mandy and Jasmine.

"Wow you have changed over the last few months. You were so simple minded now you are so up and down. I never thought that you felt that way." Mandy began to explain how she felt. "I'm a fair duelist but I wouldn't call this my destiny, being an heiress is the only way I can go. I'm not as strongly suited for a big dueling life as you and Jaden are."

"Yah, you really have no path exactly Lexy. If you don't go thru with the heiress thing, you could do anything. A championship duelist, a teacher you have a brother that can take it over. We don't we are the only hope for our families. I wished my brothers could take my spot sometimes but it is an up and down world." Jasmine had 2 brothers but with how their lives were going they could never be as successful as her.

I thought about how I use to act. I only hanged out with the top people. I never thought I was better than anyone was. Everyone expected my to go thru duel school, take over my family's business, marry a rich duelist and live happily ever after I never took my future to be a big deal, I was always in the now. I was stuck in the past and then Atticus is back and he really is stuck in the past.

Later I went to talk to him about all of this. "No one's destiny is clear. If your destiny was clear we'd have no hope to win a duel or get saved from the shadow realm. You know that 'Shadow Realm' means 'Destiny Sealed'. They never expected they would to ever be defeated because at the beginning of the shadow era; if a fortune teller told someone that the destiny was sealed them would go to a Shadow Duelist and give up there lives. There was no chance to change your destiny. We are each in charge of our own destiny, so make it what you want." Atticus was smart and he always knew what to say. Sometimes he didn't want to say it but if it really mattered he would say it.

I walked to the dorm and thought about what he said. I wandered back to my dorm and went to sleep thinking about it.

I awoke and it was an abnormally quiet morning, I had not woken up to a knock at the door in weeks. I kind of missed it; it was an awake of surprise you never knew who and why, they were behind the dorm. I felt there was no reason to get up for school, because school didn't start for an hour.

I went to the docks to see Zane as I did every morning unless I heard a knock then it was adventure time. "Hey Alexis, how's you doing? It's good to have him Atticus back. He was like the Jaden of the school." Zane was trying to make me feel better because I was down upset frowned with an expression of dear sadness.

"I'm okay, at least for the time being. I miss the olden times, dangerous duels, life or death, the danger and excitement of it all. I wonder why it all has stopped." I looked onto sunset and hoped more than anything that something exciting would happen.

Then I realized everything that was exciting has happened in every type of a story.

Danger- Shadow Duels Excitement- new friends Threats- Molly and Atticus Problems- Jaden and I split up Family issues- Atticus's disappearance Hope- Jaden wins duel Humor- ME and Syrus' duel Sadness- Atticus's disappearance Happiness- Atticus's reappearance 

There were other possible things like a surprise or a romantic scene but that was it. I could just be a normal school girl do work all day and date boys. I would like to be asked on a date with Jaden.

I don't deserve a normal or exciting life. I hid too much, I'm too secretive. I would like to live like Mandy and Jasmine but they don't have the olden days. I had to say you need a life of normalities to have a completely normal life. I was not normal and I couldn't be. I was against the whole work of the world, levels of intelligence, work and money.

I liked to make my own destiny, go against the rules that are unfair. I never did date boys10.1.

I have some accusations of dating some boys like Blair when she first saw me hanging around with Zane. She had been in love with Zane, so when we finally got to talk to her and she wanted to marry Zane I explained how you can't she was 8 years younger. Then she accused me of being in love with Zane, and keeping him for myself. She also recorded a time when Zane and I were at the bay. I said "A dark, swampy dock at the middle of the night you sure know how to treat a girl right". She accused me of being on a date.

Even the school newspaper thinks I'm in love with Zane and Jaden. Zane's really nice and all but he is a little too focused on dueling. I enjoy palling around with Jaden he is the most amazing boy ever. Jaden was in dueling Blair and she said "Good-bye Jaden, my sweet prince, I love you." Jaden replies "but she's suppose to like Zane." Then I said, "Yah, but she loves you, Jaden.

I always have fun tormenting Jaden because Jaden doesn't understand the whole love dueling thing, one he's a boy, two, he's immature and never had a love duel other than the one with me. He wouldn't remember but he outwardly stated, "I not just impress with you, I think I'm in love." Jaden is not very lose on the word love it takes a girl with extreme dueling abilities and a few other things I haven't figured out what yet to make him like a girl.

After all that talk about love and the past I thought the SR. The darkness and all the duels we had, there.

Jaden vs. Tonx Dr. Crowler vs. Castalia Zane vs. Castalia Bastian vs. Yogi Jaden vs. Darkness(Atticus) MeAlexis vs. Tonx Mr. Banner vs. Dorkay Bastian vs. Menais 

I had realized we had only dueled 6 out of 7 evils that's why the final battle isn't upon us. The 6 are Tonx, Castalia, Yogi, Darkness, Dorkay and Manias. We had one more to go thru. I remember some of the duels.

I had lost the fear of the shadow realm after the duels, the pain, the agony, the challenge. I never did get use to it. I still remember how scared I was when Jaden started to disappear into the darkness. Syrus and I always were the people they taunted for duel with.

The shadow Realm is a place to fear even to today. It may seam that now that we have defeated 6/7 of the evil guardians the evil battle is over but it's not. The last is the most powerful and I guarantee he will be here for Jaden.

If someone would try to enter the shadow realm after we seal it. They would end up with same problems as Atticus had to go thru with. As long as the keys are there and the shadow realm exists, we are all in possible danger.

We can hide everything about it but there will always be evil and good and people who look for evil in life.

I sometimes do miss the old days when I would sit and watch duels as Zane or Bastian point out the chances of winning or what their strategy was. In was the normal for me. I never expected excitement in my destiny and probably no one else did except for Jaden.

I was always the center of attention but I surprised the people of Obelisk Blue with my abilities and I was always surrounded by others. I was a girl with amazing skills, I hanged out with Zane Truesdale, and I was an honors student.

I was expected to go on and keep dueling, as well as hanging around with Zane for years and get married to him. He was rich, cute, a great duelist and an heir. He fit what was expected from and Rhodes student.

I could never be who I wanted to be at home. I found out during the year some strange things about each of the people I hang out with:

· Jaden- He has a mysterious ability to talk to his cards. He talks to his favorite card "Winged-Kuriboh".

· Syrus- He pretends to date girl duel monsters like "Dark Magician Girl"

· Chumsley- He is supposed to be a year 2 Slifer Red this year.

· Zane- He loves dueling, he has no sense of fun, and he doesn't understand girls.

· Chazz- He is under complete stress from his two older brothers.

I always feel guilty about knowing all their secrets and they don't know anything about me.


	11. Final Hours

Chapter 11: The Final Hours 

With only 7 hours to the end of the year. We got to sign our yearbooks. I walked around and I had a picture of our group in my own yearbook.

Good Luck next year Alexis, Zane Truesdale

See ya next year Lex, Jaden Yuki

Congratulations on your final ending duel, Bastian Misawa

Thanks for everything, Syrus Truesdale

You're a great duelist, Chazz Princeton

I also signed others books

Jaden: Hope to see you next year, Alexis Rhodes

Bastian: Hope to see you at Obelisk Blue next year, Alexis Rhodes

Syrus: Try not to get pushed around this summer, Alexis Rhodes

Chazz: You can do better next year, Alexis Rhodes

Zane: Hope to see you again, Good-Bye, Alexis Rhodes

I was very open to the comments I walked around the campus down to the Obelisk Blue Boys' Dorm.

"Hey Lex, are you getting packed up for this summer. See you later Alexis." Zane walked out the door and I thought about the first time I met him. It was on entry day and I passed my exam at first move. I remember the first thing he said, "So you're the amazing Alexis Rhodes I've heard so much about." After that, I wondered around and occasionally I would walk out by the dock and talk to him, now I do it daily.

Then I walked out of campus down to the Ra Yellow Station where Syrus and Bastian were just packing up. "Hey Alexis, aren't you packing up to leave soon." Syrus always did wonder why Zane and I wondered the hallways and looked for anything to do when we had things to do.

"Yes Alexis, you only have a few hours to prepare. What are you doing wondering around the dorms?" I sat there quietly as they kept packing up. I remember how happy Jaden was when he defeated ME and got to be a Ra Yellow. He was so happy and ME kept yelling at him that how the whole you get beaten and you trade places wasn't fair. He replied when you work as hard as he does it is. Bastian always doubted Jaden or Syrus would win, and they always won and he just sat there. He was one of the first to suspect I was in love with Jaden.

I sat by the ocean and thought about all the people I had met. Kari Kamiya, queen of the Digi-world, a queen of strange knowledge and having strange abilities and friends. TK Spenser, a flunky at duel academy. He was a charmer to young Obelisk Blue girls. He was nice and could've done better as a duelist. Lisa Penn, a royal pain, she is acquainted diplomat for the south dueling school and after beating Zane her first year she returns and they start dating. Blair: a girl with total duel skills and dresses like a boy. Tai Kamiya a boy who caused an eclipse of the dig world and the earth. He is the Atticus of Kari's family.

I then thought about a family, mine; which consists of my parents, Atticus and myself. Atticus: the boy who is fault for the tri-renewal of the shadow realm.

The Truesdale family consists of their parents. Zane Truesdale: the best duelist at duelist academy and mostly everywhere. Syrus Truesdale, a self confident less, short duelist, who has self-confidence problems because of his brother's pressuring to work harder. ME Truesdale: the youngest and smarty girl of the family, a real brainiac.

The Yuki Family is just Molly and Jaden. Molly is an overprotective sister because her parents died I still feel sorry for her. Lastly, Jaden of course; a real life person who had an exciting life and gave hope to everyone, who started a shadow duel.

I also had a few other friends. Mandy Hamaguchi, a girly girl and sure fire gossip columnist. Jasmine Makita, a girl with the sense to love every boy in the school every year. Chumsley Huffington, a crazy food hungry boy who has his eyes set on the world of card creating and has no eye for dueling whatsoever.

I had made many friends and had spent a lot of time thinking about them and how they are and what they did I was never about my personal life. I hid it like a treasure and hoping for it's secretly for my whole life. I realized after spending a few hours on the dock that I had not seen Jaden and I got up from the dock.

Then I walked over to the Slifer Red dorms where Jaden was. "Hey Lex, what ya doing? You're already packed. I bet you room's a lot cleaner and a lot easier to clean than mine."

"Actually I'm not responsible for cleaning it. Someone's coming to run over our dorms and keep them clean till September. I'm just thinking about what's happened in the last few months. There's really a lot to remember. The friends I've made, people I met, duels I've had." I always enjoyed wondering about things like that.

"Ya I've been thinking about that while I've been cleaning." I looked into the dorm and looked around.

"You've sure worked hard on cleaning this place up. I will have someone clean it up later for you." I sat down while Jaden and listened to him as he talked.

"Well I tried to clean it but I was busy thinking. It's great here, the island, the ocean, the excitement, all of this has. It's amazing how fast this year went by. I almost forgot to give you this back." He went in his room, picked up a card, and handed it to me. I looked at it was my Etoile Cyber card. I had lost the card 2 weeks ago in the shadow realm saving my brother.

"Thanks and Jaden…" I closed my eyes and decided not to say what I wanted to. "Thanks for all the help with the shadow Realms problems and saving my brother."

"Ya, it's no big. So all see ya next year and probably this summer, right."

I thought about how I'd never left my neighborhood during the summer. I'd get lost. "Ya, but you'll have to visit me. I've got all free time and not very busy." Then I realized I had just blown my secret. I ran off.

I knew I forgot something I ran to the abandoned dorm. I just ran away and I remembered all the strange things that were happening. I smiled, it would be over soon and then it would be at peace, well at least for a while.

I screamed. "Hello, my dear. You thought you could get away with defeating 6 of 7 guardians. I wished that I could let you go home, but sadly, I need to battle someone and you're the perfect lour, for him." I was put in a coffin, the same one that I was put in for Jaden's first shadow Duel. I went to sleep then I heard yelling. It was Jaden. "Alexis, where are you?"

"So you want the girl well I hear you know the rules to shadow duels so shall we. I'm Kymoracti, the strongest of the shadow duelists. You and she might be strong but you won't defeat me and this ways I can kill 2 guardians with 1 duel." I looked worried for Jaden's sake. I hoped with all my heart that he would win this duel still alive.

I heard the duel began, within minutes the duel was beyond bad. Kymoracti had summoned all 3 dark empire dragons. Jaden was in a tough situation and I fell back to a deep sleep. I heard sounds of pain from both sides. I couldn't seen anything and barely hear anything.

I feel into a deep sleep again. I realized I was going thru Arête or shadow sleep. What we saw was just a body and a small heart pulse, but what the person was going on with them was Arête. That's why a loud spell yelled at them would wake them up. I'm just glad I wasn't dying. I heard nothing for a while, I was scared was it over.

I heard nothing; did Jaden win? Did he lose; what was going on? I tried to open my eyes; it felt like they weighed pounds. I was hard and then I squinted thru a crack. The real Shadow Duel had just begun.

We were in the place… I couldn't remember what it was called. I remember that it was written on a piece of paper in one of Atticus's books.

I just knew this wasn't good. He gained more power and more power for the Kymoraci. That meant that Jaden's elemental heroes lose points. It was going from worst to worst and almost hopeless. I remembered what Atticus told me when we were younger. "It's not over or hopeless until someone loses. Then we learn and begin a new adventure and journey." If I gave up Jaden would, and I had believe that Jaden could do it. Jaden had a similar quote. "The duel's not over until the last card's played."

I thought about all the duels Jaden had done and how he always pulled himself out of the toughest situations. A spell card, a trap, a reversal, or just a simple polymerized monster. He never had the same ideas for his duel. I went back to Arête.

I woke up and still heard battle sounds. I had never remembered a duel this long. This was the final battle and I guess that made this a big time duel and big duels could take a few hours. At least that the length was a good thing, Jaden was holding out. I hoped he was okay.

My mind had cleared and finally the field had started to disappear. I knew what this meant Jaden had played "Skyscraper" a card that gave Jaden a big plus on any one of his monsters. I heard the sounds of Jaden's favorite monster. Elemental Hero "Suburbia" He was the strongest monster in the deck and I heard a crashing boom. It was finally over I had awoken but fallen into a recovery stage.

I woke up. I was back at the academy and Jaden was talking on the phone or something. "Hi Atticus, Alexis is kind of been kidnapped and I need to know where I can drop her off at." It was horrible everything was over. Molly was right, Jaden would've found out everything anyway so why hide it?

I was on my boat; it was quiet. I heard the intercom person come on. "Welcome to Vilonia; the richest city in the world. Password… The gates opened to the dock. I awoke a few minutes after the boat stopped moving and got up. I walked home wondering where Jaden and everyone were then I saw them. I walked inside everyone was talking to Jaden. This is so bad…


	12. Secrets Unveiled

Chapter 12: Secrets Unveiled 

I went up room and into the quiet. I hated being me right now. I may have a great life but all the circumstances I am put in are crazy.

My mom came up the stairs after me. "Why are so ashamed of everything? Why does everything seem not to be good for you? We do everything to make you happy but you're just ashamed of us. Would you tell me I came make it better?"

"Don't you get it; I'm not ashamed. I just want to be normal. For all it's worth. I hid it because I'm not ashamed of it. I'm proud to be a princess and rich and have everything done for me but if people knew that's how I felt well let's say I'd be a spoiled little princess, who gets everything and that's how she got into fancy duel school and to be an obelisk blue student. I worked hard and I didn't use money to do anything. I took the tests, I passed the exams." I looked at myself in my outfit and just sat down and thought.

"True friends don't judge everything on money, even the best duelist like your friend Zane are rich everyone knows it. Is he any less respected for it?" I looked and thought about it.

"I'm a girl and I haven't been focused on dueling, my whole life. I got help and worked hard and that's the difference. No one cares he rich, he doesn't care. He duels and works hard constantly. I sit around playing and having fun with friends. If I start messing up you just pull me out like a ship with a rope on it. If the boat sinks, normal people let the boat sink and start finding the problem. They give it a chance and let it be free. I'm on a rope." My mother looked at me and knowing that she had put me on a rope and when I began to wobble, she pulled me back. I had no chance to sink or float because if it got to bad I would be pulled back.

My dad walked in and he had something to say. "I see you want to be normal. Well normal people have only they to solve their problems so go fix it. You've off your rope and wobbling pretty hard." I got up walked out of my room. I went down the stairs, and sat down across the room from Jaden.

"Hey Alexis, are you okay. I could hear you scream from my dorm." Jaden was trying to stay off topic and ignoring the wobbling boat wouldn't help in float any faster.

"Jaden I have to tell you everything. See I'm the princess of a small amount of land called Vixerdoux. It is the best place in the world for manufacturing anything. It's about the size of Kaiba Corp.'s main station. I lived here for six years then I went to duel prep school. I've never once didn't I attend school. School is the only place I can get away from this fake lifestyle and life normally." I sat quietly hoping someone else would explain the worst part.

"Alexis just wants freedom and hope. She has no chance of freedom here she has no rules here but she trapped. Normality is something she wants. It's the only thing that you can't get here. I'm Melissa, Alexis' best friend who lives here with her." Melissa sat next to then she saw Atticus laughing at me. She ran up, got Atticus, and asked him to share his points on this tale.

"Alexis this and Alexis that. What about me! I ran away to look for excitement and disappeared." Melissa stared at him and pushed him into the kitchen.

"What about you, you wanted excitement and I would say you got excitement I would say you got way too much excitement for your own good." Melissa had corrected Atticus like normal and sat next to me again.

My mother ascended down the stairs and she would easily explain why my life was crazy. "You must see Jaden, on Alexis' 16th birthday this July. She will be upon marriage age for the small islands of Doux. She has no choice in this batter. She tries to be normal but I have to agree for 160 years this rules have been unfair. Along with the other princesses of Doux she has no choice in who she marries." Jaden started laughing.

"That's funny, Alexis is getting married to someone. It could be anyone. It could be me for all she knows." My mom stared at him and Jaden didn't think she was joking now.

"I have no choice; anyone who can beat me in a duel has the right to marry me. That's why everyone pushes me to be the best duelists ever. I try so hard to be unbeatable but someone always beats me; Jaden, Melissa." I sat there pouting, as my mom was concerned.

"Wait, Jaden beat you, Alexis?" My mom was upset and had an idea.

"Jaden beat me; he won the duel with no problems. He is an amazing duelist. He has never lost except to Zane but that was a really close duel to the best duelist in the school." My mom ran up stairs and grabbed an old red book. Then she came down and had it opened to a page. She told me to read rule 606.

"'Rule 606, in preference to a princess. If a boy/ prince who has beaten the defending princess in latigue, he has rights to her, Acti. So once beaten, in order to marry her, the defending other boy/ prince must defeat the boy/ prince that has the Acti.' What does this have to do about this?" I was surprised that this old rule book's rules were still in order I read the cover 'The princess' guide to marriage'.

"See Alexis, Jaden since you two were in a latigue or duel and Jaden won he has Acti over you. You now have no rights to yourself, Jaden does. So from now on if anyone wants to challenge you for marriage Jaden must duel and Jaden wins he keeps Acti or the other gets it if Jaden loses." My mother knew her rules. I looked at Jaden and he had no following to anything said in the last few minutes.

"To make it simple Jaden, if someone wants to marry me they have to beat you in a duel first." I sat there and I was happy because only like a few people could beat Jaden. The person who could marry me had to be between 15 and 18.

Jaden was utterly confused, I said he could take my boat home. He could keep it for next year. I expected he would be late for duelist academy again.

I walked Jaden out to my boat. "Hey Jaden thanks for everything, you know saving me and everything; Saving Atticus, taking me home and especially discovering my secret. I can totally trust you. See you next year."

He just walked over to the boating dock and walked away. "Hey Alexis, want to got to dinner tomorrow tonight. I'll meet you at the dinner place we went after I got out of the hospital okay."

"Yah that would be great just great. See you there, at 7." I walked back home and I was some happy. I don't know why but I had a feeling that next year would be filled with a lot more romance than this year. This year lacked the romance but I think next year will sure make up for that.

NOW WITH COMPLETED SEQUEL. CHECK IT AT MY PROFILE. TITLED JADEN AND I 2!


End file.
